


Penetration, Avidly Welcomed and Encouraged

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: Therapy [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, just yeah really a lot of attention to Will's ass in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds it exquisitely beautiful to push Will past his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetration, Avidly Welcomed and Encouraged

“I uh…I’m really not sure about this, Hannibal.”

Will looked at the three metal objects laid out on the bedside table, resting on a luxurious towel. One of them he’d seen before, but the others were new to him. The first was a metal plug with a loop on the end, not the smallest size, but also not so large that he was concerned about it. The other two, however…they were similar in form, and obviously similar in function, but not in size. The middle one was large enough that it made him wince just to look at it. And the largest one – “intimidating” was an understatement.

“You really think that I’ll be able to handle those…?” Will trailed off, hoping against logic that this was some kind of test, or a joke.

Hannibal, standing behind him, put his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Of course you can. And you will. My use of those will be necessary if we are to help you progress to higher levels of pleasure. It would never be my intention to harm you. You have gone into the far reaches of your limits, Will. But the time has come to move you past them.”

Will trusted Hannibal completely in these matters. He’d used the most fiendish looking gag on him, made him wear stockings, restrained him and pushed him past all sane levels of sensation. But this was a matter of his own physical capability.

He studied the plugs again. The middle one, maybe. Looking at it more closely, it was most likely smaller than Hannibal’s cock at its widest point. Once it was inside of him, he knew that it would put the most delicious pressure on his prostate. _Ok_ , he thought. _That one I’m not afraid of_.

But the largest one was another matter entirely. It had to be nearly larger than Hannibal.

“I just don’t see…”

Hannibal cut him off with a firm grip on his upper arm.

“It is not necessary for you to see. Only to accept.”

He began to kiss the back of Will’s neck gently at first, but more insistently, teeth nipping into his flesh. He knew quite well that that was Will’s greatest weakness; his neck was very sensitive, and this treatment always made him feel submissive. Still, he held his body somewhat rigidly.

From behind, not breaking the contact with his skin, Hannibal began unbuttoning Will’s shirt. He only stopped to remove it from him completely. More biting, and warm, broad hands roaming up his ribcage, chest, to tease at a hard nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath, and Will was pressing back against him.

“That’s it,” Hannibal whispered into his ear. “There’s no sense in thinking about this.”

He felt the remaining tension leave Will’s body, and began unbuttoning his jeans.

He pushed them down over his hips, leaving the boxers for now. A hand trailed up Will’s stomach, over his chest and collarbones, sliding around his throat. Hannibal’s long fingers curled over Will’s jaw and suddenly there was gentle pressure, Hannibal squeezing very carefully against his neck, drawing his head to the side.

Gasping, eyes wide, Will felt the hand close over him again, pressing in, before Hannibal shifted. Fingers scratched teasingly through his hair then slid over his eyes, blocking his sight completely. Hannibal’s breath ghosted over the side of Will’s face as he leaned in close, a shiver running down his back when lips touched again along his throat.

Will stayed very still, arms loose at his sides, despite his growing arousal. Hannibal’s other hand, rubbing along his side, glided over his hip and dipped under his waistband. He brushed against his half-hard cock, and then Hannibal pulled back, massaging Will lightly through his boxers.

“You need this so badly, don’t you?” Hannibal kissed him under the jaw, sucking hard against his feverish skin. He whimpered softly in agreement, shuddering, as Hannibal smiled against him.

Teeth closed over Will’s quickening pulse, his legs trembling at the sharp sensation.

Hannibal spoke slowly, gently increasing the pressure against Will’s cock as he whispered. “I'll stretch you, gradually, and you will take them all. One plug after another. And more.” He bit down again, hard, before soothing the burn his with his tongue.

He murmured directly into his ear. “You will be filled so completely, Will.”

Despite (or maybe in some ways because of) his growing apprehension, Will felt his cock respond to Hannibal’s words, groaning more in response to them than his light touches and sharp bites. He felt his last bit of clothing being removed.

Hannibal turned him around and looked at him up and down, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his upturned lip. He took him by a hip and a shoulder, and guided him to lie back on the bed. Will was trembling slightly; Hannibal needed him calm and receptive, so he placed himself beside him, and stroked his hair until he began to still himself, and his breathing slowed.

When Will was sufficiently relaxed, Hannibal placed his hands under each of Will’s knees, and slowly pushed them into a bent, open position. Again, he ran his hands up and down Will’s thighs, until he felt all the tension, save that needed to keep them up, recede.

“You’re so ready for this, Will. I would never subject you to anything that was beyond your capabilities,” Hannibal said in a voice that was both commanding and gentle. Will closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Another surrender in an unbroken line of them.

Hannibal took Will’s hand that was closest to him in his own. He began rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb, physically reassuring him this time. He placed the hand under his knee, bidding him wordlessly to bring his leg further out, spreading him. Will understood he was to do the same with the other hand.

Slowly Hannibal stood to get a better look at him. A low, approving sound escaped his lips, quite involuntarily.

“So perfect you are like this. Sublime…” he breathed. He was certain Will would be able to take what he could give, but his willing submission was breathtakingly beautiful. Head back, throat bared, his cock throbbing despite his fear, and completely open for him to work as Hannibal saw fit.

When he managed to stop gazing down on this gift so compliantly given, he went over to the table where the intimidating equipment was arrayed, and selected the smallest instrument, along with the needed lubricant.

Hannibal’s words, the quiet praise, washed over Will in calming waves. He was aware that Hannibal had moved, was at the bedside table, but he had fallen into such a state that it was easier to keep his eyes closed than to open them just yet.

Returning to the bed, Hannibal sat carefully along the side, setting the items out on another thick towel he had retrieved from the nightstand. Hands revisited Will’s thighs and hips, in careful, sedate moments, designed to push him deeper into relaxation.

He avoided Will’s cock, but not to tease; rather, it was to prevent him from descending into a state of frenzied arousal. It was clear the degree to which Hannibal’s ministrations had worked - he sank back into the pillows, dark curls splayed out in sharp contrast to the bright white Egyptian cotton. The fabric had taken on an almost luminous cast in the subdued lighting of the bedroom; Hannibal watched, transfixed, as Will sighed deeply, head rolling slowly to the side.

There was the distant sound of a bottle being open and moments later Will felt slick fingers against his perineum. In his other hand, Hannibal picked up the first plug, holding it to warm the cold steel.

Massaging steadily downward, he pressed against Will’s entrance, not penetrating him, simply increasing the pressure on each stroke. The plug followed, trailing behind his fingers with gently greater heaviness. Hannibal repeated the movement, over and over, alternating the slide of steel and skin until his lips parted with a soft groan.

Will realized, as his thoughts wandered, that he would do absolutely anything to hear those involuntary noises of approval fall from Hannibal’s lips again. The idea coursed through him as his hips fully relaxed, thighs falling completely open for Hannibal’s pleasure.

“Oh, Will. Yes, just like that. So open for me,” he sighed quietly.

He knew Will was finally ready to begin. Pushing his index finger just inside Will’s entrance, and feeling his tightness yield to him, Hannibal let out a satisfied sigh.  Will’s breath hitched slightly, and caught again in his throat as a second finger followed the first. Just as he was getting used to the feeling of being opened this way, Hannibal began to slide the metal object inside of him,  transfixed at the sight of Will accepting it into himself. The widest part, where it flared, was especially alluring to see as it opened him.

Once it was firmly inside, Hannibal put light pressure on Will’s perineum, feeling the weight of the plug seated inside of his ass.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, voice heavy and quiet.

Will had been holding his abdomen tense, but relaxed as Hannibal kept touching him, easing the sensation that bordered on pain, but was so gratifying, it couldn’t be called objectionable.

“I’m…it’s hard to say…it was cold, and now it isn’t. I feel vulnerable I guess. But ready. I think I want more.”

Hannibal smiled hearing this. Will had taken this smallest one in the past, but not the others. It was very necessary for him to maintain this receptive state. He kept up the massaging as Will’s head fell back and he saw his breathing becoming more regular, but deep, as if in concentration.

Despite feeling vulnerable, Will had begun to relax, the intense throb of arousal fading pleasantly as Hannibal continued the gentle pressure. It was meditative, in some capacity. He could feel his arms growing tired from holding his legs, so he let them fall limply to his sides.

The angle of his hips kept his thighs splayed open, even after his hands had dropped. He felt Hannibal’s palm settle on his stomach, the place where he had kept most of his tension.

“You’re doing beautifully, Will.” Hannibal praised. “Are you ready for more?” He hooked his fingers into the base of the plug, rocking it in a little deeper as he spoke.

Will moaned softly as the plug inched farther inside. He nodded, opening his eyes slightly to look up at him.

He saw Hannibal watching intently, and couldn’t imagine why there was such a look of devotion on his face. He wanted to keep watching, but found it difficult to do anything other than concentrate on his breathing and the intensity of the sensations as Hannibal was caressing him softly, feeling the thing moving inside of him.

Finally he marshaled enough presence of mind to nod, and let the air out of his lungs as Hannibal slowly withdrew the object.

Hannibal too sighed heavily, and touched his stretched flesh, gently, again just lightly pressing a fingertip inside, easing the slight pain that remained. He also massaged Will’s upper things, which Hannibal had noticed had been shaking a little.

“Keep breathing deeply,” Hannibal whispered, as he began to pour an additional amount of the warm lubricant on his entrance, further easing the minor burning stretch.

Will tried to comply, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back a whimper at the feeling of Hannibal’s finger sliding inside him. There was no thrusting, no quick movement, just the slick press of his forefinger, in and out.

After several moments, there was a strange sensation against his stomach. Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal had moved forward, his tie falling against his abdomen. It was such an absurd thing, Will thought hazily, that Hannibal was still dressed so carefully while he was so open and exposed. He smiled a little, the ache in his lungs finally receding, and touched the rich fabric of the garment.

Hannibal smiled back and cleaned his hands on the nearby towel. Will rubbed the cloth between his fingers, before Hannibal took him by the wrist and kissed his palm. He laid Will’s hand against his stomach, a reminder to keep breathing deeply, then started to unknot his tie.

The act was slow, Hannibal knowing he liked to watch him undress. Undoing the first few buttons of shirt, he slipped the tie from his collar, folding it in the middle.

Standing, he brushed the back of his hand down the side of Will’s face.

“Close your eyes.” He obeyed without hesitation, and felt the tie drape softly across his eyes, blocking his sight. The effect was immediate – Will stilled, his breathing easing as he relaxed. Hannibal settled back between the parted thighs, soothing hands running over his muscles and slick fingers easing back into his opening.

He worked slowly, until there was no tension left in Will’s limbs and his former apprehension over what was to come next, had melted away. The next plug was taken from the table, along with more lubricant, and the tie carefully slipped from his face.

“Are you ready to begin again?” Hannibal asked gently.

He found it difficult to speak, but managed to whisper out a low, quiet "Yes."

Touching Will's upper thighs, first on the outsides and then trailing his fingers lightly towards the sensitive inner parts, Hannibal both calmed and aroused him further. Making him want more was extremely important. His mere acquiescence wouldn't be enough to permit him to accept what Hannibal was going to give.

He knew Will was prepared for more when his cock surged and leaked at his touch.

The next plug was larger and significantly heavier than the first. This was one he had not used on Will before. He pressed the cool metal to his thigh and Will gasped at the sensation; his flesh was radiating heat, red with the heady flush of his intensity.

"I will need you to breathe slowly. Concentrate on my voice..." Hannibal poured more lubricant over the object, and pressed it to his entrance. "So good, Will. Taking this for me."

He worked it slightly in, then eased it out, sliding in more each time. As it was almost fully in to the widest part, Hannibal groaned at the sight of it entering him.

"Yes," he hummed. "Just like that."

A moan was forced out of him, despite his breathlessness, at the feeling of being opened and invaded. The sounds Hannibal was making caused his cock to surge again and finally he felt the plug slip past the widest point, body stretching desperately to accommodate. Hannibal watched as it was pulled inside, quickly, Will’s hole gaping slightly to allow its intrusion, only to close around the shaft of the object.

His vision blurred and he stared, unseeing, at the feeling of the heavy steel sinking into his flesh. Pressing gently, Hannibal seated the plug all the way inside causing another deep groan.

Will sobbed, recalling Hannibal’s words, echoing through his mind. Unable to speak and wanting to please him so badly, he lifted his arms, shaky as they were, and hooked them under his knees. Each time he shifted it caused the object to move, and as he spread his thighs wide open for Hannibal, it pushed heavy and unyielding against his prostate.

His cock was leaking uncontrollably now as he rocked his hips. There was a frantic need to thrust, to touch himself, to do anything to relieve the pressure that was building inside of him. Still, he kept his hands wrapped tightly around his knees, fingers digging hard against his skin.

Knowing how much more Will had to endure that night, Hannibal moved to calm him. He swung a leg over the other man, straddling him, but not restraining or preventing any movement. Not wanting him to feel trapped, Hannibal leant down, movements slow and predictable.

He pressed his lips to Will’s, teasing them apart with his tongue, before kissing him deeply. Knowing the effect it would have, he continued, Will’s sighs and quiet noises muffled against Hannibal’s mouth as his frantic arousal calmed.

Will's heart was almost audibly pounding in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. Hannibal's touches eased this though, reassuring him without words that while this was not over, it wouldn't go on forever.

He put his hand on Will's chest. When he felt his heart rate slow, Hannibal moved back to where he could see and touch the plug again.

Will shifted his hips minutely, and the object moved inside of him; but he'd become more accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation, and found more pleasure in it this time.

Slowly, deliberately, Hannibal began to turn it slightly, a centimeter at a time, and back again. Will hadn't believed there could be more intense pressure on his prostate, but it built, wave upon wave.

As it sweetly tormented him, Hannibal stroked his inner thigh. The contrast somehow intensified it even more.

He could feel himself trembling slightly, too overcome to stop the response. The soft touches against his thighs sent a series of shivers tumbling down his back as he writhed. There was a pleased sigh from Hannibal, but Will could only groan in response.

The plug was slowly turned back again and along with it, the careful press of Hannibal’s fingers, rubbing rhythmically against his perineum. The object was larger this time – easier to feel through his body as Hannibal applied direct but gentle pressure against it.

The need to thrust his hips was growing with each passing moment. His cock was beginning to ache. He could feel it, heavy and full, each turn of the plug and press of Hannibal’s hand causing a surge of fluid to leak against his belly. A breathless moan fell from his lips and he arched his hips slightly. He knew he wasn’t permitted to touch himself; and in his haze, he wasn’t entirely sure Hannibal was even planning to either.

Will covered his face with his hands, numbly pushing his sweat-soaked curls from his eyes. The initial sensation of being opened and having the plug pushed inside of him had transformed into unbearable pleasure.

“Please, Hannibal, I…feel…” He stuttered, thoughts too hazy and unclear to finish, a muffled cry taking its place instead.

Hannibal stopped moving the heavy object; he knew Will was getting too close, too unable to stop himself. Intrinsically, Will knew he needed permission to let himself go. But there was a limit to how closely Hannibal could skirt the line between control and the loss of it. Will was just there.

He'd gotten used to the pressure of it, and when Hannibal ceased turning it inside of him, he relaxed, marginally, but it was enough to allow him to focus on his breathing once again.

Hannibal closed his eyes briefly, and savored the moment. Will was fighting his own impulses, his own needs, to give Hannibal what he desired.

When he opened them again, he looked down at Will and breathed: "Are you ready to continue?"

Will swallowed, only able to nod weakly in assent.

Although Hannibal didn't want to push Will over that line, he meant to keep him as close to it as possible. So when he began to slide the plug out of his stretched hole, Will mistakenly thought it was being removed. His momentary relief was disrupted when it was let go, and the ring of muscle closed back around it.

The sound that came from deep within his dry throat made Hannibal audibly groan.

Will dug his heels into the mattress, lifting himself as he arched his back; he cried out loudly as the plug settled back inside him. Sinking back to the bed, moaning uncontrollably, his hips thrust uncertainly from the pressure of the object.

He trailed his fingers across his own chest and stomach, an unconscious movement of distraction as he writhed in a curious state of pleasure. Large hands settled on his hips, Hannibal guiding them back down on the bed, before gently pressing his thighs back open.

A litany of calming words from Hannibal fell on Will’s ears as he worked to slow his breathing. A memory floated back through his muddled thoughts – Hannibal had taught him to count his breaths when he was particularly stressed. And while he was strained under the most pleasurable terms he could think of, he wanted desperately to calm himself, to be ready for whatever came next.

Not even aware he was mumbling out loud, he drew in a shaky breath.

“One, two…” He kept at it until he was moaning quietly, sinking back into the pillows.

Warm hands found the way back to Will’s thighs and then Hannibal was gripping the plug, sliding it inside him as deeply as possible. He pulled back until he felt resistance, massaging his perineum, then eased it forward once more. He continued on for quite a time, until he felt Will’s muscles relaxing fully, more of the plug visible each time he pulled back.

Watching Will offering his body up to Hannibal’s desires, while denying himself the need for relief was the most amazing thing to witness.

“Perfect,” Hannibal sighed, as he carefully thrust the plug back inside.

It was important that Will adjust to the sensation of having something large and heavy sitting, still, inside of him. Hannibal waited until his breathing regulated once again, just holding it up into his prostate. He watched his face this time, and saw his features were quite relaxed; the breathing had helped him to stop from biting his lower lip.

It was fascinating to him, watching Will’s cock pulse and leak even more as the plug was pressed, rhythmically, with the smallest of motions. Before he had been winding him up, and now he was winding him down.

When he ceased moving it, Hannibal massaged Will’s perineum once more, and pulled it out.

Will gasped, a sob catching in his throat. His legs, which he had been doing such a good job of holding upright, fell rubbery to the mattress; the effort in keeping in place that way, and the arching of his back, had tired him out for the moment.

When he found his voice, Will uttered deep from his throat, voice cracked: “Hannibal, it’s…intense. I can’t think of the words.”

Carefully avoiding Will’s throbbing cock, Hannibal traced circles through the wetness on his abdomen. He smiled, slightly, knowingly, to himself.

“Yes, Will, quite intense. But I know what you are capable of taking, even if you do not. Intensity is a matter of relative thinking. You will find that what you once thought unendurable gives you the most consuming, profound gratification you could dream. I am pleased to take you there and beyond.”

Will moaned quietly and nodded at Hannibal’s words, wanting more of everything he was so eager to give. He wound his fingers through Hannibal’s, still rubbing gently at his stomach, and closed his eyes for a while imagining the next plug.

The object looked so large, so heavy, he wondered how it would feel to be inside. The previous one, despite his reservations, had come to feel intensely pleasurable – initially it was so thick resting in him, each turn to be felt in the most intimate of places. Eventually, it faded, and he was left with the sensation of comfortable fullness instead. Even though he had become accustomed to the feeling, it made it no less intense.

“My legs are so tired,” Will mumbled quietly, smiling up at him when he opened his eyes. Still lacing his fingers through Hannibal’s he thrust his hips slowly, making sure to avoid becoming too aroused or touching his cock. It felt good to move, to stretch his muscles. He slumped back in the pillows eventually, and Hannibal withdrew his hand.

Retrieving the next plug and more lubricant, he let Will keep his legs outstretched for now. He slicked his fingers once more, gently stretching him back open, his hole still gaping slightly from the most recent intrusion. Quite easily now he slid three fingers inside, a slow and easy thrust to his hand while Will sighed longingly.

He pressed the object alongside his fingers, then slowly withdrew them. It was warm now from setting it there.

"You'll be able to relax once it is fully inside. But until then, it is very important you stay still, and inform me of how everything feels, Will. Can you do this for me?"

In response, Will straightened his legs, flexing them one more time, before holding them up and open wide again.

When he was positioned properly, Hannibal gave reassuring pressure to the back of one thigh, and began to place the plug just inside his relaxed, stretched hole. Seeing it begin to enter him made Hannibal sigh deeply; the visual proof of controlling Will's pleasure was so alluring.

He began to moan from low in his chest, and his cock twitched as the heavy thing opened him so gradually. Hannibal's touch was gentle, precise, and persistent. Despite the size and weight of it, Will wanted more.

The feeling was intoxicating; he sensed a strange combination of being incredibly present in his body, but beyond it as well. His logical mind had stopped being able to process the sensations – his body was responding, something he wasn’t even capable of controlling anymore.

Moaning almost continually now, the soft sound seemed to be the only thing he was capable of at the moment. His breath began to hitch rhythmically as the plug slid in even deeper. Hannibal’s careful touch was opening him wider than Will though possible, his hole stretching to accommodate the largest part of the object.

“Oh, please…” Will managed only a few words before he began gasping.

Hannibal rested his forearm against Will’s thigh to help keep him steady. He paused, intentionally, at the widest spot, feeling the pressure of his muscles as they struggled to pull the object deep inside him.

Hannibal watched in awe at Will’s pulsing cock, as it leaked profusely against his stomach.

He lay incredibly still, staring up at Hannibal; there was an intense need to make eye contact. Brow furrowed, Will sought out Hannibal’s gaze before his head fell back involuntarily, against the pillows, his groans of pleasure echoing in the quiet room.

Hannibal had been convinced ahead of time that Will would be able to take this last and largest of the metal plugs. It was important for what he wanted to do to him ultimately that he manage it; but still, even in his vivid imaginings of what it would be like, look like, when the moment came...Will surpassed his most dark desires. He had made the experience part of him, as he seemed to always do.

Once Will had stopped watching him, ceased studying his face, Hannibal let his eyes travel back down Will's body; his neck and chest were slick with the sweat of his fevered arousal; his heart was beating visibly in his chest, and his abdomen rose and fell quickly yet deeply with his measured breath; and his hard length was pulsing at each tiny movement of the object stretching him.

He looked down at it, opening Will's ass at its largest point, then stopped holding it back, allowing Will's muscles to pull it finally completely inside of him.

Hannibal saw his knuckles turn white where they had been gripping the sheets, and he opened his mouth as if to moan, but remained noiseless.

"So good for me, Will. So perfect. Words have failed me."

Will gasped suddenly, panting heavily as his muscles contracted around the heavy object resting inside. He knew he was shaking – from fatigue, arousal, and the entire scenario that was playing out. He knew too that Hannibal was talking to him in hushed, calming tones, but the blood was pounding so loudly in his head all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat.

There were hands against his thighs and they eventually slid up under his still-bent knees.

“Relax,” he heard Hannibal whisper, finally, his head clearing enough to make out the sound. He let his legs go, the other man supporting their weight for a moment before arranging his exhausted limbs. He straddled him then, taking him by the wrist and rubbing into the tense muscles until he finally let go of the bed sheet he was grasping so tightly.

Damp curls were brushed back from his face after Hannibal pressed his arms gently to the bed, hands coming to rest under Will’s head, cradling his skull. He shifted in Hannibal’s embrace and looked up at him, very dazed in his heightened state.

He pressed his lips to Will’s ear.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he breathed, sending a shiver down Will’s spine, “stretched wide open for me, then filled so completely.”

Will’s eyes fell closed and Hannibal moved his hands from the back of Will’s head, running them down the flush across his chest, his hips, until he was gently spreading his thighs.

“Are you ready for more?” Will was powerless to resist the soft tones of Hannibal’s voice, his only response to breathe out slowly and nod.

Hannibal grasped the loop of warm steel and began to very carefully and very slowly thrust the object inside. The shudder that wracked Will’s limbs was sublime, and Hannibal watched, enthralled, as his cock pulsed with each stroke. The head was so swollen, flushed so darkly as it lay against his belly, that Hannibal could barely resist touching him to add to his already overwhelming arousal.

He did resist, though, as Will’s ultimate release would be so much the sweeter having been built so carefully; he was so close, even now, having been untouched.

The pressure on his prostate was regular, coming in waves. Each gradual increase caused Will’s cock to leak anew. Hannibal had thus far been able to keep his mind from straying to thoughts of his own building arousal, but it was becoming increasingly impossible. Watching Will like this, his cock impossibly hard and wet; his hole so open and stretched; and his entire body working to take what was given to him…as he worked the plug in and further in still, his other hand, which had been bracing the back of one of Will’s thighs, traced down his abdomen, to the drawstring of his loose-fitting pants. He untied it, and they fell to the ground.

Will was unseeing and unaware as Hannibal ran his hand gently along his own hardness, shivering with knowledge of what was to come.

But his attention was needed on Will, and he stopped, focusing again on the slick, wet sliding of the metal inside of Will. He wasn’t ready to remove it, not just yet; but he more firmly thrust it now.

Will was nearly ready.

He guided Will’s hands back to holding his trembling thighs, so widely parted. Hannibal massaged his perineum with his thumb, then lightly stroked his balls, eliciting a deep moan; this new contact was accompanied by a marginally harder plunging of the metal object inside of him, this time accompanied by a twisting motion of a few degrees, back and forth, in both directions.

Will dropped his hands from his thighs, an unconscious movement as he tried to cover his face, but he felt them closing from fatigue – he grasped his knees, arms shaking.

“Hannibal…” The name died on his lips, replaced instead by quiet, desperate cries of pleasure. Will squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to breathe through the intensity of feeling. His cock was throbbing; he was barely registering anything beyond the agonizing fullness from his building release and the sensation of being stretched wide open.

“Oh yes, Will, just like this,” Hannibal praised. Will tried anxiously to spread his thighs just a little more when he heard the dark sounds of approval in the other man’s voice.

Despite the backdrop of his own arousal, Hannibal watched Will’s responses in exclusion. Not wanting him to tumble over the edge, he gradually slowed his movements, reducing the speed of the deep thrusting and the degree to which he was turning the plug. Eventually, he stopped altogether, listening to the sounds of Will’s troubled breathing and the quiet sobs he was unable to control.

Hannibal mumbled soothing noises at him, though they were largely a matter of presentation now – he knew Will was beyond the ability to be comforted, too far gone in his desperation to be calmed. The very fact that Will would never demand to be relieved made Hannibal’s own breath catch as he gazed down at him. He leant forward and kissed his trembling thigh at the thought of his devotion.

Will’s breathing was very deep as Hannibal began to slowly withdraw the plug, his chest rising and falling quickly as it was eased out of him. There was a pause again, at the object’s widest point, as there had been last time – this was easier though, the resistance less, Will’s muscles very lax after all the attention.

He groaned quietly as it was slipped out and heard the faint sound of Hannibal sighing. Gentle fingers replaced the former heaviness, pressing gradually inside his slick, gaping hole.

“It’s almost time, Will,” he said, terribly pleased with the man that lay so open and willing before him.

Aware of Hannibal's fingers inside of him now, Will realized, almost beyond the realm of conscious thought, that after the heavy, hard, metal objects that had been used on him for what felt like hours, that he was sensitized in a way he never had been before. Hannibal's hand felt so much more real, even more than it had in the past. Every twitch of the two digits inside of him, pressing dexterously against his swollen prostate, was magnified a hundredfold. He kept his hands behind his knees, holding his legs up widely. His head dropped back, whining incoherently, and was only vaguely aware of Hannibal praising him, and telling him he was finally ready.

The soft yet powerful fingers circled his hole before being thrust in firmly to put delicious pressure on the place inside him, where his entire self now seemed focused.

Then as the fingers remained, he felt something else entering him underneath and alongside them; thick, warm, and slick. Just breaching him and withdrawing, over and over. Gradually, by degrees, stretching him, wider open than he ever had been. Soon, the pressure reached the fingertips inside of him, and the pressure on the spot he was now so present with, was beyond anything in his previous imagination.

He felt Hannibal now leaning over him, thumb easing over his perineum, as he came to enough consciousness to understand he was being fucked with fingers and cock at the same time. Hannibal eased his hard length out, then back inside again, this time with a meaningful thrust of his hips.

Each time the air was forced from his lungs. He couldn't even make a sound.

"You take me so well, so completely, Will," Hannibal breathed out, watching as he continued to thrust.

"Now...cum for me...let me watch you..."

Will could feel his breath leaving him, each thrust stretching him beyond anything he had ever felt before.

He heard finally Hannibal’s command, and he let himself go, tumbling downward in such a fevered pleasure that he was utterly certain he wouldn’t survive it. He felt held, almost from the inside, the insistent and precise movements of Hannibal’s fingers and his cock, pushing his senses beyond what he was capable of understanding.

There was a strange noise above him, and he realized that Hannibal was groaning, low in his throat, each time Will’s body contracted around him.

His release, which had been building for so long, happened abruptly, almost as if he weren’t prepared for it. Hannibal was speaking to him, he knew, but the words were muffled, his whole body uncoiling with the pent up energy and an unwavering need to cum.

And then in an instant he felt his cock pulsing, and he was spilling hot and thick over his belly, his chest, ropes of cum splattering under his chin while he writhed. The thrusting became harder, Hannibal pounding into him, each slide more pressure against his prostate, until more fluid was pooling on his fevered, overheated skin.

His hands were weakening against his thighs, his head pounding fiercely as the blood rushed through his veins, and he felt his arms dropping finally, too exhausted to hold them up. He felt pressure, in a different place, Hannibal’s other hand now pushing gently against his perineum, feeling himself as he continued burying his cock inside.

Will lifted his head, shaky, still writhing through the aftershocks of his orgasm; he started up at Hannibal, watching as his face contorted in pleasure. Still beyond the ability for sound, Will’s mouth dropped open and he arched his back, meeting another series of passionate thrusts.

Being so filled, and so sensitive to everything, Will could feel every pulse of every vein of Hannibal's cock, and could feel as well as hear his release; loud and deep he groaned, surging deeply inside of Will.

He realized Hannibal had been gripping his thigh so tightly at the last few moments with his free hand, that when he finally began to let go, there would surely be bruises left behind in the shape of his widely-spaced fingers.

At last, Hannibal stopped, and rested inside of him, back bent over Will so that his loose hair was grazing Will's chest. Catching his breath, he seemed lost in recovering his thoughts.

Rising finally, Hannibal gently pulled back, and long fingers and softening cock slowly pulled out. Though he did this as gradually as possible, Will's feeling of emptiness was jarring to him.

Swiftly, Hannibal cleaned him off with a waiting towel, and eased his legs down, ensuring any cramping would be mitigated. Gently, he turned him onto his side, and lay behind him, body pressed into Will's back.

A hand came to rest under Will's rib cage under his heart. Hannibal could still feel it beating hard, but the rate was beginning to slow. Instinctively, Will covered Hannibal's hand with his smaller one.

"Before you drift away from me, Will, tell me. Tell me what you felt."

Will rested his head against Hannibal’s arm, sighing quietly at the sensation of hands stroking across his skin. He clutched Hannibal tightly, the other man thrilling at the feeling of his heart thundering so near to his fingers.

“It hurt, a little, at first,” Will whispered, “then I felt very full, I could feel everything you did.” An arm tightened around Will’s hips, holding him even more closely, as he twined their fingers together over his own chest.

“I was worried I would let you down, that,” he stuttered, “that I wouldn’t be able to take it when they got bigger.”

Hannibal repositioned his arm slightly, the movement exposing the side of Will’s neck, and pressed his lips gently to the flushed skin. He felt the other man shiver at the light touches and begin to relax into his arms.

“You did beautifully Will, I’m terribly proud of you. Did you enjoy it?”

Will was silent for several moments before he began, almost inaudibly: “It was so good, Hannibal, I loved it. I didn’t…I didn’t want it to end. I felt like I could hear you, even when you weren’t saying anything.”

His hushed words tumbled out in a rush of emotion and then he was twisting in Hannibal’s grasp, burying his face against his chest and shuddering. Sleep was tugging so insistently at him that he could sense it, heavy and leaden in his limbs, but he ached fiercely to maintain the feeling that had settled over him as the night had progressed.

"Please don’t let me sleep,” he mumbled, clearly overcome, “if I’m asleep I won’t be able to hear you.”

Hannibal stroked his hair, and positioned his head so he could speak softly, and Will would still hear every word, mouth directly over his ear.

"Sleep will overtake you soon enough, I'm afraid. But until then, let me speak to you. Just close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Will settled his head against the crook of Hannibal's neck and did as he was told.

"You were so perfectly open for me. The way you looked as you accepted each of them into yourself. Not only how beautifully you were stretched, but the rest of your body. Every movement was in synch. How you held your knees apart, how you breathed. And when I was inside of you, how you gave yourself over. You truly let go."

Hannibal could feel Will's breaths becoming more regular. He was still awake but not for long.

"It does not matter if you sleep, Will. You would still hear me. You're ready for so much more....more than you can know. Dream of every possibility. I will be there to guide you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of course comes from the ending of the novel _Hannibal_.
> 
> In addition to Hannibal's lovely fingers and cock, Will had a number of very fun things put inside of him, including metal plugs! 
> 
> Sure, Will has had smaller plugs before, but Hannibal really brought Will to new heights of pleasure by putting a series of increasingly larger metal objects in him, [just like these](http://www.njoytoys.com/products/pureplugs.php)!
> 
> Of course, to get him ready to 'grand finale,' Hannibal had to employ more extreme measures, including [this plug](http://www.njoytoys.com/products/pureplug20.php), which clocks in at almost 1.5 lbs of pure stainless steel and over 2 inches.
> 
> Will had a good time.


End file.
